El sentimiento que en ti afloró
by natalia clow
Summary: AU/Yaoi/RikuxTerra/RoxasxSora/ No supo leer las señales que en su niñez Riku le mandaba, por eso cuando creció ya no pudo detener su ataque. En ese momento cerró sus ojos y se entregó a la oscuridad y al calor que entre ellos se creó. Entre la culpa y la tentación una dualidad se formó. Luego trataría de luchar contra su razón.


Buenas y santas y muchas tantas, después de hacer una maratónica semana de jugar Kingdom Hearts BBS y que me destruyera todas las parejas que ya tenía, decidí escribir algo de la pareja que se convirtió en mi obsesión.

**Pareja:** Riku x Terra y eventualmente Roxas X Sora. También tendrá un poco de Zack x Aqua.

**Advertencia:** AU/ Yaoi/ Lemon/ romper canones a lo bestia y corromper sus mentes (?)

**El Sentimiento Que En Ti Afloró **

**Capítulo 1**

La noche se convertía en un almohadón de puntos blancos. La pequeña mano se aferraba a mí como si la única necesidad de su cuerpecito fuese mi calor. Habían pasado por mucho para que por fin este momento se estuviese dando. Nuestros pies nos llevaban a casa, pero él parecía querer otra cosa. Su pequeña mano se levantó y señaló un pequeño parque. Estaba deseoso de volver a casa, pero decidí acceder a su invitación.

Las ganas que tenía de correr eran incontenibles. No podía esperar menos, era un sano e hiperactivo chico de 8 años. Sus grandes ojos azul claro, ávidamente buscaban los lugares en donde mejor podía estar. Sus manos agiles y fuertes lo llevaban de una baranda a otra. En ese momento lo veía y pensaba que en un futuro sería deportista.

Froté mis manos y haciéndolas cóncavas soplé en ellas para calentarlas un poco. Era un otoño frío. La sorpresa me embargó en el momento que una mano se posó en mi hombro. Inmediatamente volteé a ver y el rostro de Ventus se mostró ante mí.

— Buenas noches. — No sonaba para nada formal.

— Hola.

Se sentó a mi lado sin preguntar siquiera si yo se lo permitía. Detrás de él, dos figuras curiosas salieron impetuosamente.

— Hola Terra. — Sora no dudó en imponer su presencia.

— Hola. — Roxas no se demoró en saludar también.

— ¿Qué tal chicos? — Pregunté con un cierto aire paternal.

La historia que los unía es algo larga. Roxas y Sora son hijos adoptivos de Ventus. Cuando él hizo su viaje a Inglaterra, conoció a cierta pareja que le ayudó en todo lo que pudo. Estaba muy agradecido y les quería. Una tarde de forma fortuita, le llamaron avisándole que habían tenido un accidente automovilístico cuando se estaban dirigiendo a Manchester. Los padres de los chicos murieron pero ellos se salvaron. Los enviaron a un orfanato e inmediatamente Ventus los adoptó.

En mi caso, las cosas con Riku se dieron de forma más espontanea. Cuando me divorcie de mi mujer, ella me dio a Riku. Pero debo aclarar que no es mi hijo. Yo me casé con ella aceptándola con él, pero al parecer eso no era suficiente. Si me acuerdo de los primeros años con él, solo me queda sonreír. Nunca había visto un bebé de tales características. Tenía una personalidad fuerte incluso siendo un bebé. Eso me impactó más allá de lo imaginado. Ahora estábamos aquí, después de cinco años, Riku ya parecía ser más un adulto que un niño.

— ¿Podemos jugar con Riku? — Sora emocionado evadió la pregunta.

— Vale, ve a jugar. — Ventus tenía un cierto aire maternal.

Lo miré con su expresión cansada y supe que las cosas no estaban yendo muy bien que digamos.

— Ven ¿Qué pasó?

— Ay… —Suspiró— Ser padre soltero es muy pesado.

Volteé mi mirada para encontrarme con Riku jugando alegremente con Sora. Roxas se animaba también en ese ambiente.

— Te entiendo. En estos cinco años siento que he sido todo, menos un padre para Riku.

— Mis niños no son difíciles de tratar, es solo que consumen mucha energía.

— Ya no se puede hacer nada con ello Ven. Somos padres ahora, ese es nuestro mundo.

Sonaba algo raro que yo lo dijese, pero así me sentía. Tenía que decir muchas veces "no" a mis compañeros de trabajo. Salir a beber o a otras actividades era imposible. Siempre he pensado que si uno va a hacer algo, tiene que hacerlo bien. Así que si me he decidido ser un padre para Riku, lo haré lo mejor que sea posible.

— Te admiro. No sé cómo hacer para no volverme loco, porque a veces parezco yo más el hijo que ellos.

No pude evitar sonreír ante ese comentario. Era cierto, Ven tenía esa personalidad dependiente que de cierta forma lo hacía adorable.

— Si quieres podemos ir de vacaciones. Ese cambio de ambiente nos haría bien.

Ven sonrió mirando a los chicos y asintió aliviado.

— Es verdad. Hace tanto que no hemos tomado unas vacaciones.

— Podemos ir a las montañas. Algún ambiente aventurero y escabroso es lo que estos niños necesitan.

— Sin duda alguna.

En alguna parte del camino, me estaba empezando sentir como un anciano de cincuenta años. La cuestión es que ni siquiera tenía treinta.

— ¡Sora, Roxas! Es hora de volver. —Ventus deformó el silencio con su voz.

Los chicos hicieron gesto diciéndole que los dejara jugar más, pero no accedió. Se levantó y mirándome con más tranquilidad se iba despidiendo mientras los chicos con cara tristes se alejaban de Riku.

— Vamos Riku, también es nuestra hora de volver.

Este no presentó ningún problema en alejarse de los artefactos. Era un trabajo menos para mí, aunque a veces deseaba que fuese un poco más egoísta.

— Chao niños.

Sora y Roxas se tomaron de las manos y se despidieron de Riku y de mí.

— Lamento no dejarte jugar más Riku.

— No hay problema.

Lo tomé de la mano y nos dirigimos a la casa. Ya era bastante tarde.


End file.
